


Percy Jackson and the Rise of Night

by min_mi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good stuff right here, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Slow Build, slow updates tho soz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_mi/pseuds/min_mi
Summary: Six of The Seven are dead. Percy thinks his soul might have died with them. The only issue is, he's still breathing.After removing himself from the world of Demigods and Olympic wars, Percy Jackson tries to lay low in New York. Only to be taken in by SHEILD, interrogated, become an agent, and join the Avengers.How far can he run until his past catches up with him? Apparently, he only has two weeks.-Alternatively: Percy joins the Avengers and slowly remembers what happiness feels like





	1. introduction

These are the moments that are buried deep in Percy's mind. The depths of his sadness and pain. This is where he lost everything.

War surrounded him on all sides. The air is thick with the tangy taste of blood. The son of Poseidon swung his sword, killing all monsters who dared to come near him. Jason, the powerful son of Jupiter, is sprawled on the floor face down with a spear sticking out of his back. He died running to Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite who wanted to be different. Piper lays only a meter away, eyes cold and unresponsive, blood flowing from her mouth. In Percy's grief, an empousa almost landed a fatal blow, but thankfully Percy dodged and forced back his despair so he can focus on the fight. Leo was nowhere to be seen.

Percy sliced through another monster who he did not know the name of. A shadow crossed over Percy's head and the boy looked up, hopeful to see his friend Frank, a son of Mars and descendant of Poseidon who could shapeshift. Instead of seeing the warrior Frank, it was an ax flying through the air. Looking in the direction the battle-ax came from, Percy saw a bloodied and disemboweled Frank. Percy's mind didn't register the broken pieces of Frank's body, the trauma too much for his mind to comprehend, and all thoughts left as he robotically fought on. Ares kept his face like a stone, but on the inside, his heart broke for his fallen boy.

Hazel's scream cut through the air, above all the monstrous sounds, and it was all Percy could hear. Percy whipped his head to the side to make sure she was okay but quickly looked away after seeing a glimpse of a dagger embedded in her face. She was taken again, and again too soon.

Searching for Annabeth, Percy madly fought his way to a rock that could give him a vantage point.

When Percy saw her clutched in Gaea's hand, who grew to be one hundred and fifty feet above the ground.

His heart dropped. The sounds of the battlefield muted. Percy's world froze as Gaea let Annabeth go. Everything moved in slow motion, his mind reeling on how to save Annabeth. Suddenly, the whole world sped up. She was falling fast, and all he could think about was saving her. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't let this all be in vain.

Percy's emotions were on overdrive already and he could barely focus. He tried to summon a water platform he could catch her with and bring her safely to him, but all he produced was a flimsy layer of vapor, which Annabeth fell through. He tried again, sobbing as a plea, but the boy on his knees in the raging battlefield could not focus. The second time he tried he made a thicker layer of water, but the water froze.

He heard Annabeth's body smash onto the ice.

She broke through. Dead.

Her body made a sickening crunch as she hit the floor.

Percy screamed out her name. He ran towards the dead body of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

Percy didn't notice Leo Valdez fall to the ground, dead, whispering 'Calypso' into the wind. He barely noticed boiling Gaea's blood until the primordial was screaming, then evaporating back into Tartarus. He didn't notice the Gods finish the monsters off. He didn't notice the stares of who was left. All he could do was stutter nonsense over the broken body of Annabeth. Percy screamed with all his will left. Everyone was dead.

Back at camp, the fighting ended and the campers all shielded their eyes as a bright light blinded them. They made the wrong choice of looking towards to where The Seven should have been standing. Some screamed, some broke down in tears or fainted, and some couldn't look away, staring at the sight in utter terror and horror.

The Olympians surrounded Percy Jackson, and the, now dead, Seven. Percy, who was still sobbing and stroking Annabeth's hair, finally noticed that he was back at camp. It took hours to get him to let go of his friends.

Two weeks later, Percy snuck out of camp. He was done being a demi-god. He was done saving the world. He was sick of the gods. 

Percy lived on the streets in New York, too scared to bring home more trouble to his mom. He laughed when the gods came out of hiding to the world, he called them drama queens and knew the only reason they showed themselves was because they were fading.

Only a week had passed before a secret organization, S.H.I.E.L.D, had drugged him and kept him in interrogation for three weeks, two of which he didn't speak a word. Percy accepted a spot as an Agent of Shield quickly after Furry had personally given him the job offer. Anything to forget his life from before.

Almost all of the staff and agents that worked at S.H.I.E.L.D new that Percy was a son of Poseidon, but only a few speculated that he could have been one of the Seven. Percy liked it that way. No one knew who he was or expected anything from him. He was just Agent Jackson.

He finally slightly starting to adjust to his new life as an agent after three years, but his life got turned around once again when Furry proposed a new offer to Percy. A new offer that destroyed all of Percy's walls he had built. An offer that changed his life.

Joining the Avengers.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy meets the team

Agent Hill's eyes scanned the room as she took in the Avengers sitting around the meeting table, eyes focused on Fury, and ready for a new mission. Hungry for a fight. 

"I have called you in today because you are getting a new Avenger to help on this next mission." Fury boomed as he placed his hands on the back of the chair a the head of the table, "I expect you all to be on your best behavior, yet for some reason, I can't imagine that will be the case." 

Some respectful chuckles floated around the room. Tony raised his hand mockingly, knowing it was directed at him, before sitting up in his chair, "When will we be meeting this new guy, who even is this dude? And why do we need him for this mission? We're plenty capable."

Agent Hill took that as her queue, so she stood up and passed out the files marked in blood red, 'CLASSIFIED'. The Avengers were able to pick them up and flip through the pages as Fury started the analysis of the situation they were in.

"Percy Jackson, who is also known as Agent Fractus, will be joining the team for as long as we see fit. He should be arriving in about five minutes." Thor's eyebrows shot up as he read Percy Jackson's name, and a smirk arrived on his face but made no attempt to tell the others that he knows Percy.

"Hold up." Steve leaned on the table, eyebrows furrowed, "Mr. Jackson is only nineteen! He's barely legal."

"Yeah but he's well qualified, look at all this crazy stuff he's done," Clint interjected leaning forward, reading with analyzing eyes, "He blew up the St. Lewis Arch, only to jump out of it, land in a river, and survive!"

"In my defense, some crazy lady and her dog were trying to kill me." A smooth voice spoke from in the doorway, and instantly everyone's attention was on the god-like man.

"Everyone, meet Percy Jackson, your newest member." Announced Fury with a small, barely-there, smile on his face.

Percy gave him a dead stare as he sat down on an empty seat next to Bruce. It was obvious he didn't want to be there, even if he had a slightly warm look on his face when he first entered. All eyes were on him as they took in his smooth, tanned skin, sharp jawline, and shining green eyes.

"The names Agent Jackson, a pleasure to meet you all." His smile was a perfect juxtaposition from his cold dead eyes. Fury frowned.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get down to business."

The lights dimmed and a projected slid down from the ceiling, showing blurry images of monster-like-things, and lots of them. Hoards of them traveling in packs, some even engaging in fights. Everyone was staring intently at the slideshow as Fury flipped through the pictures.

"These are greek monsters." Percy declared, eyes hard. "Fury is the only reason I'm on this team because I'm familiar with them?"

"Yes and no," When Fury responded, he stopped flipping through his slideshow right at a picture of a huge woman made out of dirt holding a girl in her hands, dead bodies and golden dust covered the floor of what looked like to be a battlefield, "You have great expertise with these monsters, but we also think this new threat might be connected to you and your ties to the camp." Fury responded. The Avengers looked curious at this new information, and faced Percy, only to find him unresponsively staring at the image on the wall.

"Percy? Hey, kid!" Tony tried to get his attention, but Percy's face was blank, almost pained looking. Natasha worriedly waved her hand in front of his face and his gaze suddenly became furious as he looked over at Fury.

"How did you get that photo?" Percy's voice was stone cold, everyone shifted away from him.

"We had camouflaged planes flying over the area and they saw the fight happening and took photos and recorded the battle. It was the final battle of the Second Giant War. How do you know about it?" Fury narrowed his gaze.

Percy shifted his eyes over to the screen, "Stories around camp, everyone knows the Second Giant War. We all fought in it." He said blankly. Fury looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Carrying on with the debrief, Fury finally gave the rundown. "There have been masses of monsters hunting around the country who all seem to be collecting information about Percy. Some speak of the oldest monsters there are and how they coming for you again. We need to get to the root of what's happening before anyone gets killed. It sounds like something big is starting."

The Avengers and Percy nodded, "I'll send you the files in more detail but I have another meeting to attend. I hope you make Percy feel welcome."

Agent Hill and Fury left the room, leaving the new Avengers crew alone.

\---

PERCY'S POV

After Fury left, the room was tense, no one seemed to know how to approach Percy's stone-cold personality that turned on around Fury. He tried to loosen up a little.

"Sorry I get a little on edge and... grumpy, you could say, around Fury. We don't have a great relationship." Percy rolled his shoulders to loosen some tension.

"It's okay kid, I think we all have a rocky relationship with the boss man." Tony replied smoothly, affectively giving the momentum to the conversation that the others needed to join in.

"You said everyone from the camps fought in the war, did you as well?" Natasha asked, probably knowing the answer but wanting to confirm her suspicions.

It was after the war when the gods had been getting weaker, fading, so they opened themselves to the mortal world and told them about the demigods. That included the details of how prophecies, quests, and wars work. Simply speaking, the mortals know all about demigod life.

"Yes, in both of them." Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, it wasn't a topic he liked to talk about. As Percy looked up to gauge the reactions of the team, he noticed Bruce Banner, the Hulk, studying him carefully. Quickly, he stopped tapping the morse code of "I-Love-You, Stay-Alive", in case he knew what he was saying.

"We've only heard stories, but it seemed really intense, aren't most of your soldiers twelve to fifteen years old?" Bruce joined in, questioning.

"Yeah, I was twelve when I joined the war, but we don't like to think of ourselves at soldiers. We're just campers, well... campers with major family issues." Percy laughed awkwardly and looked down to scratch the back of his neck, trying to brighten the newly dark mood.

Percy looked up and saw a man with blonde flowing hair, and a red cape, instantly knowing it was Thor, the Norse god of Thunder, thanks to Annabeth and her cousin Magnus, the dead one. He's still confused about that one.

"Perseus," He held his tongue, Percy still hates it when people call him that.

"It is an honor to meet you in person!" He exclaimed letting out a hearty laugh and slapped Bruce on his back, making him fling forward and his glasses fly off his face. He then stood up to give me a handshake, which Percy returned the favor.

"Same here." He replied trying not to laugh at Bruce. He was secretly worried that Thor would spill my true identity as one of The Seven, and from the first Great Prophecy, but tried not to think about it too much.

He jinxed himself.

"Your stories are told on Asgard." Thor smiled proudly. Percy's eyebrows comically shot up in shock, mostly because is he meant to explain why his stories are being told on another alien planet to the other Avengers? Percy's smile turned tight as he came to the conclusion that he does not, in fact, have a good enough cover story.

"Oh wow yeah, well you know I'm not that important." He tried to imply to Thor that no one knew the truth with his eyes, but Thor didn't get the picture. The others already looked like they wanted to ask questions, but thankfully held back.

"Nonsense! Anyways, I am truly sorry about the Daughter of Athena, Perseus." Thor said as Percy went to take a seat, which surprised him so much he slipped and missed the chair.

"Perseus!" Thor exclaimed, "My apologies, I should have known it was a sensitive subject." Percy's eyes hardened as he stared into space with flashes of the war plagued his mind.

"Uhm, yeah, no it's- okay, it's fine." Percy stumbled over his words as he tried not to think about her dead body. His Wisegirl's body. He was slipping in between dreamland and the real world. The crunch. The blood. The screams.

White knuckles grasped the table as he tried to stabilize himself.

"Are you okay... Percy?" Natasha asked with a hand reaching out to him.

"No- I am fine, just. Slipped, haha, yeah." Percy swallowed hard. The battle replayed in high speed, over and over again in his mind, so fast he began to feel faint.

Suddenly he was pulled into a hug, he felt a metal chest plate smash into my face so Percy knew it was Thor. The coolness of the iron brought him back to reality.

He then held Percy's shoulders and looked into his deep green eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the seas. The Subject in the two Great Prophecies, One of the Seven, Savior and Hero of Olympus, wielder of Anaklusmos. Former Praetor of New Rome. Retriever of Zeus's Lightning bolt, Hades Helm of darkness, and Ares Shield. Finder of the golden fleece, the 12th Legions Eagle and Ares chariot. 

"Defeater of Ares, Nike, and Hades. Slayer of the Minotaur, Medusa, Procrustes, the Nemean Lion, Geryon, and the Arai. Defeater of the Giants Polybotes and Polyphemus. Slayer of Kronos the king of Titans and Gaea Mother Earth." Thor took a breath.

"Savior of Artemis and Thanatos, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Bearer of the Sky, Bearer if the Curse of Achilles, Survivor of the Death Mist, Survivor of Tartarus, Survivor of the House of Hades, Survivor of the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War.

"Led the Quest for the Master Bolt, participated the Quest for the Golden Fleece, the Quest to Save Artemis, the Quest of the Labyrinth, the Quest to Free Thanatos, and more."

Another breath, Percy's face was beet red by now and he lowered his head to the floor.

"Fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth, the Battle of Manhattan, the Battle of Alaska, the Battle of Camp Jupiter, the Battle against Gaea, The Battle of Camp Half-Blood, and numerous smaller battles, the Head-Counselor of Cabin 3, and the only survivor of the Second Great Prophecy."

Everyone's mouth was open in shock, Percy hated to hear his titles aloud. He didn't deserve them.

"Perseus," Percy looked up. "I could go on, and if you tell me that you can gain all of those titles then you can recover from this war too."

A silence fell over us as Thor went to sit down, it wasn't awkward, but it wasn't a pleasant silence either.

"Wait..." Clint started, "The last survivor of The Seven, as in the hero the gods always talk about? You're that Son of Poseidon?"

Percy froze, he really did jinx himself. Even though he hoped they wouldn't notice, he knew a room full of trained assassins and mutants would be able to hear loud and clear who he was.

"I like to keep it on the down-low, I'm not exactly a fan of talking about how I let most or all of my friends die in the two wars I lead." Percy spat out harsher than he truly meant and instantly regretted it after seeing the taken aback faces of the team.

"Sorry. That was aggressive, it's just... I cut myself off from the gods and from my- no, The Camp for a reason. I'm not always keen about talking about it." He restated. The others relaxed, and this time it was Steve that stepped forward.

"We get it, kid, we all are running from something." His smile was warm, but there was an underlying meaning. You can't run forever.

And this new mission was exactly that. Percy's past catching up to him and he knew it. All he could ask for right now though, was for this to not lead into another war.

"So how about a tour of my new unofficial home?" Percy wanted to change this subject as fast as possible.

"You got it, kid." Tony smirked, "Be ready to be amazed."

-

"This is the lounge, where we eat pizza and watch movies every Friday night, next movies your choice, kid."

"The training room, not much to it, but we will have to test you here. It's standard procedure to update files when you switch teams at SHEILD."

"Oh, Oh, Oh! This is the pool, you gotta show us your moves!" As Tony went on rambling about his so-called amazing tower, Percy noticed that we were over 90 floors high. All he could do was pray that Zeus wouldn't smite him for being so close to his domain.

Tony finished the tour back at the lounge. Percy sat down on the soft white sofa that was facing a giant glass pane that turned out to be a television. The team filed in, all taking their respective seats.

"Yo, Perce, can I can you Perce? I'm gonna call you Perce," Clint said and continued on before Percy could interject, "Do you want to play Xbox? I got some crazy shooter games, but we also have some classics too."

Percy wondered if Clint had ADHD, and, for a split second, the thought of him being a legacy of Apollo crossed his mind.

After hesitating, Percy replied, "Ah you know probably not." At Clint's saddened face, Percy felt the need to explain. "When Demigods use the internet, it basically sends out a signal to all the monsters in the area about where I am, and I get enough of that at Headquarters. Everything there is digital now, so annoying."

Tony's eyebrow rose and Percy swore he saw something twinkle in his eyes, "I'll have to see about that."

"But don't worry Clint, I'll watch you play." Percy winked, "I'll start a gambling business on who will win. Hawkeye v.s. Captin American: The Ultimate Battle! I can see it now."

Sure enough, the game escalated and Percy felt bad for the cleaning help who had to come in the next day. The couch was flipped with pizza and paper plates thrown across the room, along with betting money laying on the coffee table, but for some reason, a smile never left Percy's face. Yet even with all the fun, he couldn't stop thinking about what was out to get him this time. Percy had one idea, but he prayed to every god he knew that it wasn't that.


End file.
